Gimme The Light
"Gimme the Light" is the first single from Sean Paul's 2002 album Dutty Rock. It was his first hit single, peaking at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and it charted at number #32 in the UK Singles Chart, eventually reaching #6 at it's highest. Song synopsis The unedited version, as is the case with many Sean Paul releases, makes direct reference to smoking marijuana (in this case, passing along a cigarette lighter to release the marijuana fumes, referred to as "the 'dro" in the song's chorus). Paul is also out clubbing and checking out women for a possible nightcap. References to marijuana were removed from the song for the edited version. A later remix was commissioned featuring Busta Rhymes. This version only featured one verse and the chorus from the original, replaced by new lyrics from Paul and Busta, also of Jamaican heritage. Background and writing Release and reception Music video The music video for "Gimme the Light" was directed by Little X. Chart performance Live performances On the 14 February 2003, Sean performed the song at the Top of the Pops building in England, which at the time the song was at #82 in the UK Singles Chart. Sean has also performed the song on countless occasions when he has travelled, one of these live concerts was included in the DVD Duttyology. Track listing ;CD #"Gimmie the Light" (buzz riddim) - 3:45 #"Gimmie the Light" (buzz riddim, instrumental) - 2:48 #"Can You Do the Work" (featuring Ce'Cile) - 3:27 Charts Remixes The most popular remix of "Gimme the Light" is with Busta Rhymes, which is labelled as the 'Pass the Dro Voisier remix'. This version only features one verse and the chorus from the original, replaced by new lyrics from Paul and Busta, also of Jamaican heritage. It can be found on Dutty Rock listed as track number 16. It was remixed by Sean's brother Jigzagula as well as Murray Ellias. Another remix of the song is with Craig David. The song can be found on YouTube in which David replaces the word 'dro' with 'draw'. Kanye West has his own version of the song except with completely different lyrics, where he raps over the beat. Lyrics Jus Gimme the light Yea yeah Jus Gimme the light Yo yo Jus Gimme the light Dutty Jus gimme the light Sean da Paul Yea yea Yo yo Chorus: Jus gimme the light and pass the dro Bust another bottle of moe Gal dem inna me sight and I gots to know... Which one is gonna catch my flow Causle I'm inna the vibes and I got my dough Bust another botte of moe gal them lookin' Hype and I gots to know 1 & 3 Could I be your protector You buff in every sector Every man around them Want turn your inspector But you no let them sweat ya Nor grill you with no lecture 'Bout them power drill Or them feul injector Them a infector disease collector Nuff a them a gwaan on like them want come Wreck ya... done out the part weh you got in A you center... but u know you no let them Guy de affect ya Yo gal Chorus 2 & 4 One / Two / Three / Four / Five of them Situation gettin' really live again... Gal them want fi hang out with the players And the riders them beside of them... and them Say them tired of the liars them... friars and Connivers them... will never get inside of Them then clyder them... especially the Money hider them... (watchi-watch) gal bout Them a try fi make a bride a them... denied Again... some a them a move like a spider-man... Gal them say them nah open wide again til fade Credits *Murray Elias - Executive producer and production coordination *Sean Paul - Main performer and executive producer *Shawn King - Production coordination *Jeremy Harding - Producer and executive producer *Wesley Rami - Executive producer *Troy Rami - Executive producer *Troyton - Producer *Roger Mackenzie - Executive producer *Chris Chin - Executive producer *Daddy CReds - Producer Category:Sean Paul singles